


Director's Cut

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: Another fic inspired by Nonny's requests.
Relationships: Lee "Apollo" Adama/Number Six (BSG 2003)
Kudos: 2
Collections: BSG Kink





	Director's Cut

D'Anna watched through the cameras on _Galactica_. The Fleet didn't use them anymore, but it had been easy enough to get someone in there and get the feed streaming to her. Watching Lee Adama was as boring as it could get. She needed to liven him up.

Next trip to _Galactica_, she made sure to shake Lee's hand. He didn't notice a thing. When she got back to her office, she watched for a few minutes, waiting for the right opportunity. He and Kara Thrace were in a huddle, and she thought about that, but anyone with eyes could see they were hot for each other. She wanted someone Adama wouldn't approach under usual circumstances.

Motion behind Adama caught her eye. Oh, perfect! She started typing. She made him turn his head, though he shook it off and turned back to Thrace.

She typed again, using stronger language. As Six walked past (not that they knew who she was yet), Adama's gaze caught and followed her. Judging by his gaze, he was checking out her ass. She _had_ been made to attract the eye.

Adama handed Thrace the papers they'd been canoodling over, and walked away. Thrace watched him with her mouth slightly open, but she didn't call after him. D'Anna switched the cameras to keep Adama in view.

He approached Six, grinning and holding out his hand to shake. Six looked at him with puzzlement, then brought out her 1000 watt smile. Never failed to get the job done.

Six put her arm on Adama's shoulders. He didn't seem to notice.

D'Anna thought for a moment, then typed some more. As the signal hit Adama's brain, he turned toward Six. There was a slight frown on his face, so she knew he was working on her suggestion rather than his own initiative.

He stepped in closer, and Six smiled again, winking at the camera. Her hand drifted down Adama's body, stopping on his ass. She grabbed a handful and pushed him into her. Adama's upper body was resisting, and D'Anna typed some more. Adama looked up at Six, and she took her time lowering her mouth to his. Her kiss started out delicate, almost careful, and D'Anna knew when the signal hit Adama, because his hands rose and tangled in her hair, and his kiss grew more aggressive.

D'Anna watched the kissing, not really interested. She'd seen Six kiss dozens of people, so it was nothing new. She typed in another command, watching as Adama thrust a knee between Six's legs and grabbed a handful of breast. He was breathing hard now. His resistance was down, maybe enough... His movements grew more urgent, and she watched as Six pulled back to say something. Adama looked around, nodded, and pulled Six after him.

There were fewer cameras here, but Six knew where each of them was, so she knew where to stop for the best show.

She backed Adama into the bulkhead - why couldn't these people just say wall? - but he refused to stay pinned. He threw her around and ground his pelvis into her, hands ripping at her pants. Six stood there, letting Adama have his way as he grew more frenetic.

Finally, Six stopped playing hard to get and grabbed Adama's lips with her teeth. D'Anna saw the jolt go through Adama's body, and he tried to step back. Six held on, her mouth refusing to let go of his, and after a few seconds, Adama was back in the moment.

=====

Lee's head was whirling. He knew he was kissing this tall blonde woman, but he didn't know why. He'd been in the middle of a conversation with Kara about raptor schedules, then here he was with this woman's hand down the back of his uniform pants. His dick was completely on board, insistent even, and he couldn't stop himself. She was pretty, sure, gorgeous even. But he didn't know her and he had more important things to do with his time. 

Then her other hand went down the front of his uniform pants and his thoughts fled like rabbits before hounds.

=====

Six felt when he surrendered again, and smirked to herself. She knew D'Anna wanted a show, wanted to have concrete proof her device worked. So far, there was no doubt, though those moments when he regained control of himself were disconcerting. With one hand grabbing his ass, and the other wrapped around his cock _not as big as Gaius_, she brought him close to orgasm, then slowed down.

Adama moaned in protest, and again she winked at the camera. She allowed him a moment or two of floundering before the hand on his ass came around and led his hand into her fatigues. Again, there was a moment of disconnect, then his fingers brushed her wetness and he groaned. He did a creditable job of getting her off, at least she let him think so, and she sank to her knees, pulling his pants open as she went. The instant her mouth touched his cock, he went still aside from one fist opening and closing in her hair.

=====

Lee was completely discombobulated now. This woman had his dick down her throat, and his hand was aching from the squeeze of her around his fingers. He was about to blow, and he'd never seen this woman before. She was in uniform, so he probably ought to know her, but his brain just wouldn't go there right now. She took him deeper and he was lost again until the pulses in his cock slowed down, and she was looking up at him. He was hanging out of his pants, he knew he was, just as he knew he'd just come down this woman's throat, but he was horrified at his behavior. What the hell was wrong with him?

=====

Six saw the moment Adama realized what he'd just done, and shook her hair back into place as a way of letting D'Anna know the effects dissipated too soon to make any kind of a marathon impossible yet. She rose to her feet, putting on the chilliest smile she could muster, and muttered, "Captain," before straightening her pants and turning to walk away. She turned just before she lost sight of him; he was still standing there hanging out of his pants, looking over his shoulder toward the main corridor. She saw his head jerk as he heard crew walking down the corridor, and he shoved himself back into his pants and strode away, shoulders straight. She couldn't help but laugh at the idea of straight-arrow Lee Adama getting caught with his pants literally down.


End file.
